Chapter 869
Chapter 869 is titled "Under Siege". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet: Vol 6, Bartolomeo Arc: "We're the Barto Club, and we bring the ruckus!" Short Summary As the alliance attempts to retreat, Nami, Carrot, and Chopper are restrained by members of the Charlotte Family. However, the Vinsmokes put on their raid suits and rescue the captive Straw Hats, before everyone successfully retreats inside Big Father. At the same time, Du Feld attempts to open the Tamatebako, but a blast of air from Big Mom's scream sends it flying off the roof of Whole Cake Chateau. After Katakuri plugs Big Father's cannons with mochi and Perospero anchors it in place with candy, the entire alliance is placed under siege. As Bege explains the consequences of Big Father being destroyed, Big Mom regains her senses and begins to attack the fortress. Long Summary As Big Mom continues to scream, Bege urges the alliance to get inside Big Father, while Mont-d'Or and Galette remark that they cannot let Bege or Caesar Clown live. Vito and the rest of the Fire Tank Pirates gesture for the alliance to hurry inside Big Father, but as Caesar flies towards the fortress, Katakuri stretches forward and retrieves Brûlée before shooting down Bege’s men using his jellybeans. At the same time, Smoothie restrains Nami, Daifuku’s genie restrains Carrot, and Oven restrains Chopper. Nearby, Sanji gestures to his father to retreat into Bege’s fortress, but as the Charlotte Family continue firing at them, the rest of the Vinsmoke Family change into their raid suits. One of Big Mom’s children shoots fire at the Vinsmokes, but Perospero realizes that Germa’s raid suits are fireproof and attempts to bind them in candy once more. However, the Vinsmokes easily evade Perospero's candy wave, and he receives a punch to the face from Ichiji. Niji also frees Chopper from Oven, while Reiju attacks Smoothie and Yonji throws Daifuku’s genie into the ground. As Nami falls from Smoothie’s grasp, Sanji manages to catch her in his arms, an action which is seen by Pudding. After freeing the Straw Hats, Judge orders his children to retreat inside Big Father. During the ongoing chaos, Du Feld spots some mochi and plugs his ears, before noticing the unguarded Tamatebako. However, before he can open it and steal its contents, another burst from Big Mom sends both him and the box flying. To Du Feld’s despair, the box eventually flies off the roof of Whole Cake Chateau. With the alliance and the Vinsmoke Family gathered inside Big Father, Bege fires Big Father’s cannons at Big Mom. However, a recovered Perospero protects his mother with a candy wall, while Katakuri plugs the cannons with mochi to prevent them from firing further. Perospero then binds Big Father’s arms and legs in hardened candy, preventing it from moving and placing the entire alliance under siege. As they wait, Brûlée begs Katakuri not to punish her for betraying them, pleading that she was a victim of the alliance. Smoothie also wrings Reiju’s poison out of her arm, remarking that Reiju’s powers was troublesome. Inside Big Father, the alliance gathers to discuss the situation. An impressed Luffy remarks in amazement at Bege’s powers, but Bege responds irritably that this was the first time one of his assassination plots had failed. Jinbe asks what they should do now, and Bege explains that he and Big Father are one and the same—if the castle is destroyed, Bege will die and the alliance will be thrown outside into the middle of the Big Mom Pirates. Caesar attempts to defend his weapons, but he is cut short when Bege collapses and begins bleeding. Bege explains that Big Mom has regained her senses, and she proceeds to attack Big Father. As Big Mom pounds away, she screams for the alliance to show themselves and demands that Bege answer for his betrayal. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy’s group and the Vinsmoke Family retreat into Bege’s fortress. *Brûlée has been rescued from her captors. *The Vinsmoke Family's transformations into their raid suits is seen for the first time. *During the chaos, Du Feld planned to open the Tamatebako box and steal its contents while everyone is distracted. However, the treasure chest is blown out of the Whole Cake Chateau by Big Mom’s scream. *Bege tries to attack Big Mom with the cannons from his castle, but they are plugged up by Katakuri's mochi, preventing them from shooting. **Furthermore, Perospero's candy prevents him from moving. **Pandaman makes another cameo during the fight and can be seen among the Big Mom Pirates outside the castle. *Big Mom returns to her senses and begins her attack. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 869